


Wake Up

by AnxiousPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Original work - Freeform, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPhoenix/pseuds/AnxiousPhoenix
Summary: Imagine you are walking down the street.  Or in the hallway of your school.  And everyone looks at you like you are garbage like you have some horrible sickness and if they get too close they'll catch it. Imagine them all stairing at you in disgust, like you would stair at a peace of gum stuck to your shoe. Then they speak.  They call you names you wouldn't call your worst enemy.  You've done nothing to deserve this.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to think about.

Imagine you are walking down the street.  

Or in the hallway of your school.  

Everyone looks at you like you are garbage like you have some horrible sickness and if they get too close they'll catch it.

Imagine them all stairing at you in disgust, like you would stair at a peace of gum stuck to your shoe.

Then they speak. 

They call you names you wouldn't call your worst enemy.

You've done nothing to deserve this. 

You can't understand why they hate you so much. 

Imagine the what you're called every day,

Whor. 

Faggot.  

Niggor.  

Imagine hearing theas names so much and from so many people that they start to define you. 

Control you. 

Make you hate yourself. 

All you want to do is run away and hide but you can't they're everywhere. 

You're cornered. 

Imagine there faces,  you are trapped and you can't leave. 

You can never leave. 

Now wake up. 

Stop imaging. 

Realize this is some peoples reality and you will never be able to understand the horror of their lives. 

You will never come close to their struggle just to get by.  

Now really wake up. 

Look around.  

Chances are you know someone going through this and worse. 

So next time don't just walk by and say it's not my problem.  

Next time Go sit by the person who is always sitting alone.  

No not next time. 

Next time is no good. 

Next time is too late. 

This time. 

This time stand up, shout out for all those whose voices were taken from them. 

This time. 

If we all start to make noise people will start to notice.  

If we all stand up people will start to hear us. 

This time if we work together and only together.  

This time people will listen.


End file.
